under the depths of amber eyes
by another moment gone
Summary: *one-shot* Because with a million promises made, A trillion hearts seal, Eventually this love will begin to fade. You'll just have to take a deep breath, and deal. *R&R* -another moment gone-


under the depths of amber eyes

* * *

-_another moment gone-

* * *

_

--

She held his hand as he lead her to a party she didn't even want to go to.

"C'mon Block—it won't be so bad." He pleaded, pulling the brown-puppy-dog look he knows she can't resist.

She had darted her eyes away from his for a moment.

"Under one condition," she swore. He nodded, desperate and anxious like a little kid. "Don't leave me alone."

He looked bewildered and a shimmering flicker had glinted in his eyes, but she thought nothing of it.

"Thanks, Block. I love you." He had told her happily. She grinned a little and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

:::

The music was loud and pumping and the partiers were, well, partying.

"See Block? It's not so bad," he reasoned, his eyes not on hers. He wasn't even looking in her direction—his brown eyes were searching; for something he hasn't found already.

She shook it off, her eyes trying to search themselves for something he possibly could be looking for.

"You look anxious, Derrick. Why?" He bit his lip, tugging her through the piles of dancers.

"I'm not. Stop worrying, Mass."

She looked away, trying to hide the apprehension that clouded her vision. She glanced around the room herself, trying not to bite her lip.

She and Derrick had been dating for three years now, and of course—she'd know whether or not he was anxious.

Derrick stared at her while she looked around, pretending she didn't see his contemplating face. She pretended. He meant it.

"I got a phone call, Massie. I have to take it. Stay here, okay? Don't move." He said in a hurry, rushing to pick up his phone; what's the hurry? But listening to him because she trusted him with her entire heart, she did not move.

About fifteen minutes passed, and Massie had no idea where Derrick had gone. Choosing to ignore his words for now, she went off in spite of her own sanity, to look for him.

Glancing around the large house, she has no idea where he could be. She figured he would've gone outside to take the call—but when she called his cell-phone, it rang and rang, but did not reach him.

Sighing and trying not to worry about him, she searched harder.

"Derrick?" She called into one particularly dark room. There was some shuffling, hushed and quick whispering.

When she flicked on the light-switch, immediately she wished she hadn't.

Derrick was on a pretty red-head, her half naked, and his shirt off.

Massie honestly didn't have much to say. She stared at them for another moment, trying to comprehend then walked towards Derrick with wide, tired eyes—betraying nothing.

The red-head and him stared and watched as the amber-eyed brunette tugged off the necklace that was hidden under her shirt and dropped it at the foot of the bed. She looked at his features one more time—all but his eyes—and sauntered out of the small tiny room without another word.

There was nothing left to say.

* * *

--

Walking out of the large house, she tucked her hands in her trench coat pockets and prayed for the walk to be short because it was so chilly out tonight.

"Wait—Massie!" A voice behind her called. She at first and embarrassingly enough, hoped it was Derrick, but she knew she would be able to recognize his voice. It wasn't Derrick.

"Hi Mass," Chris Plovert said, panting from catching up to her. "You shouldn't be walking out here alone—it's dangerous."

She didn't have the energy to smile. But nodded. "I was here with Derrick. But…" She trailed off, not really sure what to say to Plovert. _I was dumped by the boy I was in love with, nice huh? _

Nah.

"I saw." He said quietly, his head bowed down. "I swear I wasn't ease dropping, but I did see you alone and when I looked where you were sitting again, you were gone. So when I saw you walk down the stairs and out the door, I ran after you. And here we are." He shot her a half-lazy-smile.

"Okay." She said emotionlessly.

"So may I walk you home? Or do I seem like I'm stalking you?" He rambled, but she managed a weak pitiful smile.

"You can walk me home."

And they set off down the paved side-walk, away from the deafening noise, and hopefully for her—her worst nightmare.

Derrick Anthony Harrington.

* * *

--

"So why'd you leave so early, Mass? I was about to call you but Josh…"

Massie nodded, not listening, her eyes wandering.

"I bet Derrick was worried sick about you," she Spanish beauty mused. "He's in love with you, Mass."

Massie turned away from the raven-haired beauty who was her best friend.

"He dumped me."

"Shit. Sorry, Block."

"…Please don't call me that."

* * *

--

And when she would walk down the hallway, him trying to follow her and explain excuses that meant nothing to her, she'd turn directions and go the long way to her next class—not caring about the teacher's beady glare for her unexcused tardy.

And when she would be munching on her lunch, waiting for her other friends to join her, he would come and sit down next to her, and she'd get up without a word and go sit at another empty table.

Or even when she would be in her room listening to music and doing her homework and hear pebbles on her window—the way _he _had visited at midnight after a fight—she'd ignore the window and slam her shades down.

He was trying.

She wasn't caving.

"Massie, he's trying to apologize. Forgive the damn guy," Alicia exasperated. She didn't know about the, cheating.

"No." She replied stonily, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Alicia would roll her eyes in annoyance and shrug it off once her 'amazing' boyfriend, Josh Hotz, would come and kiss her on the cheek—whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

* * *

--

One fall afternoon, right after school, Massie's doorbell rang. She walked to go and get it and saw him in all his pathetic glory, standing with his head bowed, his shirt un-tucked and his hands in his pocket of his jeans. Not shorts. Jeans. Jeans. _Notshorts notshorts. _

"Hi Block."

She stared at him, all emotion swiped from her face. "My name is Massie," she began flatly. And not even sure why she continued talking, she did. Not allowing him to slip a word in between.

"Massie Block is my name. I am 17 and I was born in Westchester, New York. My parents, Kendra and William Block, are the greatest parents in the world. I have a puppy named Bean who is a pug. I love Bean. I have a horse named Brownie, who I love very much," Derrick wanted to know why she was telling him this, but he could not force himself to interrupt her—because she was finally talking to him. The silence that she held, was a lot scarier than her wrath.

He knew all that she was saying.

"My favorite color is purple, and my favorite drink is a strawberry smoothie. My friends, are undeniably amazing. And my boyfriend? Well, that slot has been closed for good. At least to those who take advantage." Then without another word, she slammed the door in his face.

He deserved it, she told herself over and over again. _He deserved it! _A mantra once again filling her blank mind.

Because when you take Massie Block's heart and run with it—they're no way you're getting a second chance.

Because with a million promises made,  
A trillion hearts seal,  
Eventually this love will begin to fade.  
You'll just have to take a deep breath, and deal.

-

* * *

--

Review.  
-another moment gone-


End file.
